BORUTO THE NEXT SHINOBI
by andrijoe23
Summary: petualangan dari generasi berikutnya, apakah yang akan mereka hadapi, sepertinya musuh baru telah datang dan mengintai dunia Shinobi


Suara kicauan burung mulai bernyayi tanpa henti, mataharipun menampakan wajahnya yang bersinar terang dan benderang, bias cahayanya menghangatkan pagi ini, pagi yang indah dengan embun yang menyentuh kulit mencoba menghalau bias mentari, namun kehangatan keluarga ini takan pernah hilang

Didalam rumah ini kehangatan keluarga terjalin, seperti biasa mereka duduk di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh menunggu waktu yang tepat, saat – saat aktivitas mereka masing – masing akan mereka lalui, sang ayah dengan rambut jabrik pirangnya sedang bersandar pada kursinya mungkin perutnya terisi penuh dengan sarapan pagi ini atau mengantuk setelah sarapan yang menggugah selera, disampingnya anak pertamanya dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertinya telah frustasi dengan game yang ia mainkan, ia tak tahu akan sesulit ini memainkan game kesukaannya tanpa menggunakan cheat yang selalu diberikan ilmuan di kanto ayahnya. Sedangkan sang adik dengan surai indigonya sedang memainkan boneka kesayangannya dengan menimang – nimang layaknya anak bayi, dengan penuh tawa dan senyum manisnya

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka ada sosok wanita yang cantik sedang sibuk dengan jaket anak pertamanya, pandangannya amat serius melihat jaket anaknya yang robek disana – sini, bekas latihan yang berat atau mungkin saat-saat misi yang sulit

" biarkan seperti itu kaa- chan " suara anak pertamanya terdengar di telinganya, hal itu membuat wanita cantik ini menghentikan kegiatan untuk memperbaiki jaket kesayangan anaknya, namun dalam raut muka nya tersimpan pertanyaan mengapa?

" ini terlihat keren bagiku hahahha " lanjut dari sang anak sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas yang diwarisi suaminya.

" apakah tidak apa- apa Boruto- kun " jawab dari sang ibu yang sedikit agak khawatir rupanya. Dan memastikan keputusan dari sang anak, yang dia tahu anak jaman sekarang jarang terlihat seperti sedang latihan keras, bajunya selalu seperti baru, persis dengan apa yang Naruto katakan

" aku ingin Tou- chan melihat apa yang aku lalui " jawab Boruto sambil melirik ke ayahnya yang setengah mengerti apa yang anaknya maksudkan

" dan aku ingin melampauinya " lanjut Boruto sambil menggebu- gebu

Sambil setengah sadar Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan santainya di kursi itu. Entah dia dengar atau tidak apa yang dikatakan anak pertamanya

Tibalah waktu nya untuk mereka memulai beraktivitas, kedua lelaki di keluarga itu sedang berada di ambang pintu rumah mereka sambil mengenakan sepatu Ninja meraka,di belakannya berdiri dua sosok wanita Hinata dan Himawari, sambil memegang bekal untuk Boruto dan Naruto, seperti angin dari Rasengan yang berputar, Boruto mengambil bekal yang di pegang oleh Himawari dengan cepatnya

" yoshhh, Kaa-chan, Himawari aku berangkat " teriak Boruto sambil berlari meninggalkan keluarganya, dengan dihiasi dengan lambaian adik semata wayangnya serta senyuman manis dari sang ibu

Namun satu yang tidak senang nampaknya, ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto, seperti yang dilakukan anaknya ia mengambil bekal yang di pegang Hinata

Naruto pun tak mau kalah dari anak pertamanya, saat dia sadar anak pertamanya meninggalkannya ia langsung mengejarnya

" Boruto ! tunggu Tou-chan " teriak Naruto yang diabaikan Boruto

" Hinata, Himawari Tou-chan berangkat " sambil berlari meninggal dua wanita yang menjadi kebanggannya

Hinata dan Himawari hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat ke dua lelaki itu atau anak dan ayah itu kembali saling melemparkan senyum seperti dulu, seperti saat-saat bahagia yang mereka alami.

Naruto terus berlari mengejar ketinggalannya sampai saat dia menemukan sosok yang dicari dan segera menambah kecepatan larinya, tanpa bantuan dari Kurama ia berlari memburu yang ada di depan matanya, tentu ini sangat mudah bagi Naruto selang beberapa saat ia telah sampai di samping Boruto

" huuuhhhh Hiraishin lagi yaa Tou-Chan " cibir Boruto kepada Naruto, seperti yang di ingat Boruto dahulu ketika ayahnya sering mengejarnya tanpa henti selain menggunakan Bunshin, Naruto sering menggnakan Hiraishin

" hahahahha kali ini tidak Boruto, Tou-chan hanya menambah kecepatan lari Tou-chan, kau saja yang sekarang melambat, apakah ini hasil yang kau peroleh dari Sasuke, Sensei kebanggaan mu itu, phuff" kini giliran Naruto yang mencibir anaknya itu

Selain berlatih bersama team dan senseinya Boruto terkadang terlihat di tempat Klan Uchiha bersama Sasuke yang menjadi guru privatnya, ada perasaan senang di hati Naruto tapi terkadang ia kecewa karena tidak bisa memberikan latihan kepada anaknya, sehingga terkadang Boruto lebih mirip Sasuke dibandingkan dengannya

" kusoooo, hehehhehehe " walaupun sempat kecewa dan marah tapi raut muka Boruto berubah derastis

" Tou-chan ..." lanjut Boruto dengan senyuman yang meremehkan

Phofffff, ya begitulah selanjutnya ternyata yang sedari tadi Naruto kejar adalah bunshin dari Boruto, kini giliran Naruto yang mengumpat sejadi- jadinya, tampa pikir panjang Naruto kini menggunakan Hiraishin warisan ayahnya, dan secepat kilat Naruto pun sudah berada di Kantor Hokage tak mau ketinggalan dengan anaknya, tempat yang selama ini dia impikan sejak kecil

" _huh hampir saja aku kalah dengan anak itu_ " batin Naruto bicara dalam hati

 **FLASH BACK**

" Boruto ! " panggil Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar anaknya itu

" yoshhhh masuk " jawab Boruto dari dalam kamarnya

Tanpa menunda lagi Naruto pun masuk kedalam

" Boruto, ku dengar kau minta sesuatu kepada Kaa-chan " tanya Naruto kepada anaknya

" yaaa, aku minta Game baru tapi kata Kaa-chan uang tabungan misi ku telah habis " jawab Boruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Game PAD ia punya

" Besok ada Misi untuk team kalian datanglah dulu ke kantor Tou-chan " tawar Naruto kepada anaknya

Mendengar itu Boruto kini gembira dan segera mengangkat ponselnya untuk menghubungi rekan-rekannya

" tapi bagaimana kalau kita balapan untuk ke kantor Hokage " tawar Naruto kembali

" cihhh kau pikir aku takut Tou-chan, apa hadiahnya datebassa ! " jawab Boruto, sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada ayahnya

" Jatah RAMEN selama sebulan datebayyo " jawab Naruto dengan keyakinan yang tinggi

" yoshhhhh aku tidak akan kalah datebassa " timpal Boruto penuh antusias

 **END FLASH BACK**

" _huh hampir saja aku kalah dengan anak itu "_ batin Naruto bicara dalam hati

" Tou-chan kau kalah datebassa! " teriak Boruto yang sedang berdiri di depan meja Hokage

" cih kau curang mencuri start duluan datebayo " protes Naruto

" itu namanya trik shinobi datebassa " protes Boruto

" tidak itu curang "

" itu Trik "

" curang "

" trik "

" Curaaangggg ! "

" trik ! "

Pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu pun tak bisa dihindari, keduanya memang sangat mirip bahkan sifat mereka pun sama.

Pertengkaran ini berlangsung cukup lama sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu Hokage, keduanya pun mengembil gaya cool masing-masing, seolah – olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua

" masuk " kata Naruto sambil mengambil kursinya

Masuklah satu sosok sebaya dengan Naruto dan dua lagi sebaya dengan Boruto

" Hokage-sama, tumben kau sudah datang " sindir sosok yang sebaya dengan Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan penasehat Hokage, Shikamaru Nara,

Naruto hanya diam tampa menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu

" Boruto, kenapa kau meninggalkan Kami? " kini giliran Boruto yang ditanya teman sebaya nya, gadis cantik keturunan klan Uchiha yang hampir punah, perpaduan antara wanita ninja medis terbaik dan laki-laki bermata Rinegan, Sarada namanya

Dibelakannya, anak laki-laki putih dengan rambut silvernya keturunan Orochimaru entah dengan siapa, yang hanya tersenyum seperti biasa

" aku ada urusan dengan orang yang tau mau mengakui kekalahannya " jawab Boruto sekenanya, sambil menyindir ayahnya

" dimana Konohamaru ? " tanya Naruto kepada semuanya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan anaknya

" kami sudah menunggunya tadi Hokage-sama tapi sensei tak kunjung datang " jawab Mitsuki kepada Naruto

" _akhir- akhir ini Konohamaru selalu seperti itu, selalu telat dan sering tidak konsentrasi dalam suatu hal_ " batin Naruto berkata

" ano, Hokage-sama, " Sarada memecah kesunyian itu

" ada apa Sarada ? " tanya Naruto

" terkadang ketika sedang latihan Konohamaru sensei melamun, sambil mengucapkan nama " keterangan Sarada kepada Naruto di ikuti anggukan Mitsuki

" sebuah nama, Siapa ? " Naruto melirik ke arah Boruto berharap anaknya mengetahui jawaban, tapi hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahu oleh anaknya pertanda tidak tahu menahu

" kalau tidak salah Hanabi-chan " lanjut Sarada

" Naniiiiiiii ! Hanabi ! " Naruto terkejut

" oeee...oooeeee, " batin Boruto sweedrop

" penyakit Jatuh Cinta, mendokusaiiiii " ekpresi Shikamaru dengan menepok jidatnya

 **THANKS YAAAA YANG UDAH BACA, GIMANA MENARIK KAH?**

 **BTW NARUTO NEXT GENERATIONNYA GA AKAN DI LANJUT... KARNA SUDAH GA ASIK MENURUT SAYA, JADI MOHON MAAF YAA KETIDAK NYAMANAN INI, MALAH SAYA BERHARAP ADA YANG MAU MELANJUTKANNYA... KALAU ADA YANG MELANJUTKAN KASIH TAU SAYA YAAAA... SAYA MAU JADI READER NYA HEHEHEHEHHEHEEH**

 **FANFIC SEPI YAAA AKHIR-AKHIR INI, TIDAK SERAMAI DULU APA SAYA YANG KUDET HAHHAHAHAHAHAH, FANFIC BORUSARA NYA DIKIT BGT BARU ADA 8 DARI INDONESIA... AYO PARA AUTHOR YANG TERDAHULU ATAUPUN YANG SEKARANG RAMAIKAN LAGI YAAAAAAAA**

 **THANKSSSSS**


End file.
